expendablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy "The Kid"
| residence = | education = | affiliation = United States Army The Expendables | profession = Rookie Mercenary, Sharpshooter, Formor US Soldier | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = Sophia | others = | actor = Liam Hemsworth | films = 2 | firstseen = The Expendables 2 | lastseen = The Expendables 2 | killcount = }} William "The Kid" Timmons (January 13, 1990 – 2012) was a member of the Expendables, serving as one of the team's sharpshooting snipers alongside Gunnar Jensen. He gained combat experience in the United States Army. His weapon of choice was the Barrett M107 sniper rifle. He fell in love with a French woman named Sophia, Billy wanted to leave the team, but was killed by Jean Vilain during a mission with them in what would have been his last month on the team. The team then honored Billy's loss by tracking Vilain and finding him, to put a stop to his plot and avenge their fallen ally. Barney Ross personally engaged Vilain in hand-to-hand combat and defeated him, killing him. He will appear in the manga series that Miles Tails Power( STAILS565) & Ndei ki( RAW- SYNTH3TICA) will do, as Barney Ross & Lee Christmas's bonded pair. Biography Billy joined the US military at some point. He served as a designed marksmen for his squad. One day Billy and his squad were fighting in a valley in Afghanstian. After a long time, Billy's squad was killed with him being the sole survivor. After the fatal day Billy's day proven to worst when he had found out that a stary dog that he had taken in, was killed by orders of the General. Billy stated that animals were not allowed on base and was ordered to get rid of it but could not bring himself to do so. After this horrible day, Billy decided to leave the Military. Sometime later Billy met The Expendables, a mercenary team, who offered Billy a spot alongside the team. Billy decided that he could use the job let-alone the money for his girlfriend; Sophine who he met when she was a nurse. MANGA VERSION DEATH Billy was on a three men team, considered of Barney Ross & Maggie, they split up, he was about to be attack , by Hector. But Barney interfere, damaging his left eye in the process. When Hector when for another attack, Billy injured him, making him retrite. When the leader bandage his damage eye, they went to the meadow, which they encounter Jean Vilain, Maggie was there too. When they fought, Jean used the Rinnegan to severally injured Billy before leaving. when he was about to die, his gift to barney was his Sharingan, and his parting words where this: " I will die, but I can become your eye , and from now on we can see the future together". IN THE WAR.( MANGA) Billy gets reincarnated, along with the other deceased Shinobis, he went to fight the team, he begged to be sealed, and say that his soul was force to fight. in the war, when they were fighting, he made Barney to be seperated from the team for them to fight in a one on one battle. when they were fighting Billy pinned the leader on a rocky wall and begged to be free again, and say that he can't kill the people he care about.Which Barney the secret feelings he had for Billy ever since the day they met. and the love set Billy's soul free and was sent back to the after , with a saying," I will be with your from now on, and I love you Barney Ross". Trivia *Liam Hemsworth was originally cast as a sniper in The Expendables, but the character was deleted from the script and later recycled into Gunnar Jensen. Stallone, however, remained in contact with Hemsworth and promised him a role in a possible sequel. *He has the similar appearance to the Character Piers Nivans from Resident Evil 6, in both look alike and skill set (both are snipers and die.) Appearances (1 film) *''The Expendables 2'' (First appearance) - Liam Hemsworth Category:Characters Category:Males Category:porn